Hena, Iza, 'Yes rock the boat'
by Rec-Bel-Eko
Summary: Link has relations with Hena, Iza hates her for it. Rated 'M' for Lemon and rape. This is a One Shot Lemon. Don't like, don't click. You've been warned.


**AN: I do not own The Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. Now that thats out of the way. Sorry about the wait, I've had problems with my laptop. I have made this Fanfic based off of popular vote. This Fanfic will have Link, Hena, Iza and the Zora who works for her. This Fanfic is rated 'M' for sex and slight rape. You've been warned. (I have named the Zora 'Zora')**

"Wow! It's huge!" said Hena. Link started blushing at the thought of those three words being taken out of context.  
>"Yeah," said Link, "I think it's the biggest fish I ever cought."<strong> (did I fool you? lol)<strong>  
>Link and Hena are on a boat in the middle of the fishing hole.<br>"But, I'm afraid..." Hena started, "That I'm all out of prizes."  
>"Oh, I was just doing it for fun." Link said. Although this was only half true. The 'fun' for Link was sitting, watching and talking with Hena.<br>"Don't be silly. I have just the prize for you." Hena said. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."  
>Link did as she said.<br>With his eyes closed, Link felt two large somethings now in his hands. And then he felt some one kissing him.  
>Shocked, Link opened his eyes to find Hena pressing her lips onto his. And pressing her boobs into his hands.<br>After making-out for a short time, they begain to strip each others clothes. Now they were both naked. Link lowered Hena onto the floor of the small boat, and, after asking her, and her nodding, Link entered her sopping wet pussy. Shoving his six-inch dick as far as it would go, breaking her hymen in one mighty trust. Hena let out a scream that soon faded into moans as Link kept thrusting deeper, and deeper into her driping womanhood.  
>"Oh, Oh, OH! YES! YES! LINK, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Hena yelled as she neared her climax.<br>"Hu- hu- Yes. Yes, hu- me too." Link huffed as his thrusts became harder.  
>Then in one final movement, they both came in unison.<p>

On the row back to shore, Link and Hena talked of how Link would come back for her after he was done saving Hyrule. This in turn brought on a round two of their love.  
>After two more climaxes from the both of them, and somehow ending up behind the counter in the fishing hut, Link gave her one last kiss and left holding the little ball from the Roll-Goal game as a reminder.<br>"Well, wasn't that an adventure." Said Midna, giving Link a slap on the rear and shooting him a wink.  
>"Cut it out." Said Link, "I knew you were watching. Can't you be more sensitive, and not keep touching yourself?"<br>"Ah, no. I don't think I will." Said Midna, "Personaly, you people of the Light are too pink and white for my taste. But if you wern't you, and I wasn't me, I might have joined in."  
>They were walking out of the fishing hole now.<br>"That sounds a bit racist, Midna."  
>"Only if you were a creature of the Night, would it be 'race' between us. But we're from two diferent dimentions, Link. But the way you people 'do it' still facinates me."<br>Link didn't bother asking Midna what she meant, he didn't want to.  
>That was the last thing Link remembered before a sharp pain to his head caused him to black out.<p>

When Link came too, he was tied up and smelled like some weird fish smell (but sorta turned him on, like pheromones).  
>"Well, look whos up." Said a familiar female voice.<br>"I-Iza?" Asked Link.  
>"My Zora spy tells me you've been having sex with my sister."<br>"Iza. W-what are you doing? Who hit me?"  
>"My Zora did of corse." replied Iza.<br>"W-why am I tied up?" asked a worried Link.  
>"You see, I have always been better then my brother and sister. I was the first to make a sucessful buisnes, I have always made more money then them, and I took the best location for my buisnes. When my brother told me that he was going to hook up with a girl, I stole her away from him." She shot a wink at the Zora girl behind Link. "I even got myself a better Myna bird then him."<br>Link was getting very worried now, and starting to put two-and-two together.  
>"Now I hear that my sister is having sex with a handsom hero? Well, if your as smart as everyone is saying, then figure out why your here now."<br>It finaly clicked in Link"s mind. How Iza had stolen Coro, her brother, 's own girl, how she has to have every thing her brother and sister have and more and/or better.  
>She had kidnaped Link to steal him away from her sister!<br>Link now got a good look at his captor. Iza was dressed in almost nothing, and what little she had on, left little to the imagination. Even less then the normal thing she wore, it was almost see-through.  
>Link could not hide the fact that he was feeling turned on by this. But he didn't want to be, he only wanted Hena.<br>"Midna," He wispered, "can you get me outa this? At least turn me into a wolf or someting."  
>"Trust me Link. I'd love to turn you into an 'or somthing', but I can't without exposing the existanse of my world, or at least showing people you're a werewolf. Ehehehe. I think I'll just let this play out."<br>"Midna?"  
>"I got a good seat."<br>"Midna, please?"  
>"I got my popcorn."<br>"No Midna."  
>"I'll be watching from the shadows. Ehehehe."<br>"Midna!"  
>"Who are you talking to? Man, leave it to my sister to fall for the crazzy one. Ha." said Iza. "Lets get started."<br>She grabbed Link's belt and tore it off ripping part of his tunic.  
>She then bent down and took Link's cock into her mouth and bit down hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark, and make Link come to full erction.<br>"Aaahhh!" Link shouted, which echoed off the stone walls of the cavern at the top of the waterfall. Link didn't even know he could become so hard so fast.  
>Iza was now sucking on Link so hard that Link didn't know how long he could last. Then the Zora behind him started liking his ear. This overstimulated him and became very close to cumming in Iza's mouth.<br>"Oh no you don't." Iza said, "You're going last as long as I want you to."  
>She then removed her mouth and grasped Link's manhood in her hands and squeezed hard to stop the flow. She remained there for about a minute till she let go and laid Link down and started rubbing herself up against him.<br>"Can I have a taste?" Said the Zora.  
>"Of corse." said Iza.<br>The Zora moved between Link's legs and started liking up and down Link's shaft while Iza sat down on Link's face and said, "Eat!"  
>"Mo," Said Link with a mouth full of pussy, "Mo, mi mant... fpppttt... Hena!" Link managed.<br>"I'm way hotter then her!" She said back.  
>"No your not. And you look older then me!" Link shouted.<br>"Oh, your gonna pay for that one." said the Zora  
>Iza got a dark look in her eyes.<br>"Alright, come here my Zora." said Iza.  
>The Zora crawled over to her. Then Iza got down and started making out with the Zora girl.<br>Link just staerd jaw-droped wide-eyed at the interracial, not to mention lesbian action happening right in front of him.  
>They started moaning and rubbing each others pussies. Then Iza laid the Zora down, got between her legs and began to cunnilingus the Zora woman.<br>The Zora yelled at all the atention her pussy was reciving. And Link was near bursting from just watching.  
>Iza could tell, and reached over and squeezed Link's penis once more to stop the flow as she continued to eat out the Zora.<br>With one loud moan the Zora came into Iza's mouth. Link would've cum to if Iza wasn't holding him. The build up in Link's member was now more painful then anything.  
>Iza had him now. She left the Zora and now got ontop of Link. She then rubbed Link's dick up against her opening, just before she rammed herself down, impaling herself on himself.<br>She moved up and down, up and down, side to side. She then did a thing were she moved her hips almost at the speed of light without moving the rest of her body.  
>"Now, you will cum!" Iza said, and she was right.<br>"No, no. Nooooo! Hena!" Said Link as he came deep into Iza's womb.  
>And Iza came as well.<br>"Now I will have a baby before my sister has one."

She made sure that Link came in her three more times just to make sure she would get pregnant first. She then pushed Link into the boat, jumped him till he came inside once more while they were in the boat, then pushed the boat down river.  
>"Now I've had him in a boat, just like my sister did. Ha."<p>

Now the Zora got in the boat with Link and had sex with Link, making sure that Link didn't cum inside her as to not make Iza mad. Then at the bottom of the waterfall, the Zora pulled Link onto shore.  
>"Sorry, but since you don't want to stay with Iza, we're gonna hafta send you on a little trip."<br>"What? No!" Link saw in horror where the Zora was taking him. The giant canon.  
>"Well well well. What have we here?" Said Fyer, the canon operator, as the Zora brought Link up to him.<br>"Help me! Their crazzy!" Link shouted at Fyer, still tied up.  
>The Zora shoved a rag into Link's mouth, gaging him.<br>"I need you to send this to the Desert. Here's the money, plus, I'll give you a little somthing myself later." She gave him a wink.

Link awoke to Midna slaping him in the face and the sun burning his skin.  
>"Hey!" said Midna, "Listen! I saved your stuff, like your sword and junk."<br>"I'm sorry Hena..." Link mumbled.  
>"Hey, snap outa it! Get yourself dressed so I can tellport you back for 'round two'. Ehehehe."<br>"Midna, your a Bit-*cough*-*weeze*" Then Link passed out from the whole ordeal.

THE END

**AN: I'm not proud of this, its the best I could come up with. I said I don't like making Link a womanizer before in past fanfics, so rape was the best I could come up with. Obviously, Iza has a bad case of sibling rivalry. So, thanks for reading to the end, Read and Reveiw. No flames or sware words, you were warned at the begining. Leave me your ideas for new Lemons in the reveiw or PM me. I'm already thinking of one with Link and Telma, so don't sugest that. And don't say things like 'Next chapter!' because I'm not making one. This was a One Shot Lemon. Thank you.**


End file.
